


丸倉_魅魔飼養手冊之卷零

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 丸倉
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 9





	丸倉_魅魔飼養手冊之卷零

**Author's Note:**

> 寫的很爛抱歉  
> 隨便吃吃  
> 設定什麼的時時忘記
> 
> (´・ω・`)新年快樂🎊

夜晚的寒氣充滿寢室內，一股香甜擴散在密閉空間。而床上的人影不安的躁動著，白色綿質被褥散亂置於床面。

白皙的面龐並沒有蘇醒的跡象，雙目還是緊緊閉合的狀態，形狀姣好的眉心卻微微蹙起，像是做了惡夢的模樣。

夢境的世界內，朦朧場景中有許多人影交疊著，低啞的人聲斷斷續續迴盪在此刻，參混進去的是男人間的嬉笑叫罵。

大倉湊近些許距離，困惑的伸出手稍微拉開遮閉的窗帘。

呈現在眼前的是自己無法想像的不堪入目...。

一名男子正跨坐在另一名男子身上，身下的穴口含進粗長硬物。處於上方的男子嘴邊還咬著其他人的性器，並用黑色細尾纏著身下人的大腿訴說著不滿他的溫吞行為。

其他站著的男子將精液直接射在對方伸出的舌頭上，他的口腔塞滿糧食的氣味並滿足的吞嚥下腹。

對方撇眼把視線飄向自己站的方位，那位頂著大倉忠義的顏面的男人，過分惡劣的舔舔唇吐出挑釁的言論，緊接著如願所償的得到他渴望的撞擊。

大倉睜圓雙眼難掩驚愕，身體止不住顫抖且冷汗直流，垂直滴落在自己光裸的腳板上。他使了力氣大幅度的拉回布幕到原先的位置上，看似想掩蓋眼前的光景。

手中攥緊的綿薄睡衫緩解不了上升的溫度，彷彿體內細胞在渴求著什麼...。

好熱、好難受...誰、...誰來救救我！

腦內無法思考、理解、感受到的只有幻覺。然後眼前漆黑一片，大倉就這麼暈倒在地面上。

他猛烈的睜開雙眼，試圖螁去腦內的暈沉感，左右上下滑動眼珠確認自己的所在區域，確認是自宅並不是可怕的異常世界後，他緩緩鬆了口氣。

偌大的床面鋪墊著的被單，被大倉自己的冷汗沾濕，令人不適的黏膩感貼合光裸背脊。

除了全身被大量汗水覆蓋，下腹的異樣提醒著大倉剛才夢境的內容。他不願細想任何環節與自己是不是慾求不滿有關聯性，只想儘快洗淨腿間的證據。

仔細梳洗過後，大倉內心的恐懼才隨著水流沖散各處，為了緩解情緒甚至還把浴室打掃一次。

絲毫不把身體發出的訊號當一回事，只覺得最近過度勞累做了奇怪的夢罷了。還在連載日記上寫下自己睡到流了許多寢汗，像個調節體溫尚未發育完全的小孩子一樣。

。。。

丸山推開樂屋大門，環視了一下屋內，只看到大倉自己一人死死睡在沙發上。屬於他自己位置的桌面上，還放了許多食用完畢的食物垃圾堆。

他坐回大倉旁邊屬於自己的區域，打算拿起毛巾擦擦汗水，為了新戲丸山正在努力的進行減重訓練。

旁邊平穩的呼吸聲，還說了一些聽不懂的夢囈。他低沉的聲線猛然拖長，然後全身縮起像是感覺到冷的樣子，但是卻將原本蓋妥在身上的薄毯子蹬到地面上。

丸山打算幫睡姿不佳的弟弟蓋回被子，在俯身靠近的同時，一股香甜充滿鼻腔內。

丸山隆平已經記不起來聞過幾次這個香味了。

優雅清新的花香味又帶點屬於少女的香甜誘惑，在丸山眼裏在眼前熟睡的大倉越發吸引著自己。

他匆匆蓋回被毯然後遠離對方，心想著大倉使用的新香水還挺好聞。把握空閒時間丸山拿起劇本開始默記，也就沒把心思放在大倉身上了。

過了半小時至一小時左右的時間，傳來大倉逐漸清醒的聲音，軟軟弱弱的音調說著肚子好餓，兩人才結伴一起到附近的staff供餐處吃飯。

丸山楞楞看著大倉吃完第三碗的咖哩飯，在對方正打算起身添第四碗時，丸山開口問道 "たっちょん最近怎麼了？這麼能吃？這一碗份量也不少耶。"

大倉撇撇嘴說 "可是真的感覺肚子還在餓···" 然後抓著盤子又去乘了一堆炭水化合物。他雙頰鼓鼓塞滿食物的樣子，慣用某側的咀嚼著的模樣像大型倉鼠似的，總之必需先放好幾匙到嘴裏才願意好好用舌頭品嚐。

丸山突然感覺大腿上有不明物體的觸感，打斷了他組織腦內的思維，分出神去低下頭查看。餐桌板下方的陰影之間有一條漆黑的繩子？碰觸到自己的大腿的細繩末端吊掛著黑色心型裝飾。

看起來像一條剛出生的幼蛇···。

丸山挑眉驚訝才要打算告訴大倉時，又發現了異樣之處，這條蛇的另一端是連結到對方的寬厚綿褲裏，困惑之餘他伸出了右手輕拽尾端。

"あ？！" 大倉驚嚇好大一跳差點連筷子拿不穩，周圍的staff紛紛看了眼兩人，大概又是在互相胡鬧捉弄又回過頭去。大倉因為自己的叫聲而染紅了耳根，皺起細眉瞪著旁邊的丸山隆平。

"這是···什麼？" 丸山放開黑色繩子然後指著目標物問道。

"···？" 本該回答問題的他也搞不清楚狀況，順著丸山的視線才察覺到那個黑色謎之物體。

"這個好像是···從你的後面長出來的欸···" 丸山邊說還邊觸摸黑色尾部。

"うっ、う···" 新生出來的尾巴極其敏感，一鼓鼓異樣的感覺流竄在體內，逼的大倉放下餐具想阻止對方的肆意舉動。

"マル、別、真的別摸了······" 大倉攬住丸山的手腕還捏的自己指尖發白。

攥進丸山耳裏的是細細的微弱喘息，抬眸一看將他眼底浮出的嬌媚收納乾淨。要丸山隆平絲毫沒有水波渾入也絕不可能，像個健壯男人直接體現在敏感部位。

丸山叫來旁邊的staff幫忙收拾餐具，對方注意到大倉的臉色很差順道關心的詢問狀況，卻被丸山肯定又帶點強硬的說 : "他只是吃多了肚子不適，我扶他去休息就可以了" 的詞句來婉拒對方的好意。

小心遮掩大倉的尾巴並拉著他回到樂屋，二話不說直接將大倉困在角落，丸山的懷疑目光直直盯著。

"你不說明一下嗎？"

"？什麼？"

"你後面的尾巴跟······" 丸山湊近嗅嗅大倉的味道，一副勾引男人般的香氣散發在空中。

"你到底是什麼生物？宇宙人？未來人？又或者···不是人？······"  
"說到底你真的是大倉忠義嗎？"

大倉一臉鄙視的樣子，嗯果然還是熟悉的他。

"當然是大倉忠義阿，不然還能是誰阿······"  
"······我覺得最近身體怪怪的···"

"有什麼異常的警訊嗎？"

"嗯···很餓，非常的餓，怎麼吃好像都不夠···。然後身體會莫名發熱···還有一個不知道有沒有關聯。"

"怎麼了？"

"······每晚都會做奇怪的夢。" 大倉似乎想起夢境內容，臉頰開始微微泛紅。  
"我果然是生病了吧？是不是應該休息一段時間。"

"不，別著急。我覺得應該有什麼徵兆能夠解釋現在的情況 。"丸山撐著下巴思考該如何幫忙他，決定先從發生異狀的部位來研究。

"長出來的東西只有尾巴嗎？" 丸山反覆上下查看大倉的身體，藉助檢查的理由將他全身摸遍。手掌徑直的覆上臀部找到尾端處，指腹才稍微摸上，像是不習慣人類體溫的接觸，大倉反手抓住他的手腕阻止試探舉動。

"好癢···マルちゃん。" 

"這麼敏感嗎？好神奇呢。" 丸山調皮的拉起細尾，雖然力道不大但已經讓他整個人發顫起來，連下身都開始有聯動的感覺，快感打散在身軀內，就像做愛前夕被挑起性慾的滋味。

大倉才剛轉身想脫離丸山的區域，一雙手又拉了回來，對方還故意的在他耳邊說 "たっちょん是不是···硬了？" 語落時大倉瞪圓雙目，丸山無視他的眼神，不斷重複的撫摸尾巴，對尾部誠實的接受反應感到滿意。

"あ！や、め、···あっ、"  
另一手鑽入大倉寬鬆的衣褲，輕捏住主人的肉莖開始緩緩的上下摩擦。大倉阻止不急導致現在兩邊的要害都被他掌握，嘴邊吐出的拒絕話語又染上些魅惑的尾音，黏膩的音階傳進對方耳裏無疑是邀請。

"···不會是魅魔吧？" 黑色細尾連著愛心形狀、容易發情以及散發迷人香味的種種跡象來看，還真的跟二次元的魅魔形象基本一致，丸山這樣想著。

眼前的魅魔蠱惑人心的力量或許尚未成長，但丸山的鼓間卻因為大倉而硬的徹底，明明是自己熟悉的同事，團內最可愛的末子弟弟。變成魅魔自己就趁人之危這種事情怎麼能做，僅存的理智在丸山的腦內搖擺著。

"マル、那個、能不能給我···" 大倉感受到了自己的後穴分泌出黏稠液體，飢餓的感覺覆蓋腦內，暈惚的向眼前的男人討食，心型的尾巴撒嬌的纏起腿間。

丸山激動的扯下他的下褲露出白皙的臀肉，指尖才稍微探入就被他的腸液弄髒滿手。

兩人極度靠近的距離感消失怠盡，丸山隨著親吻的行為，也連同將發硬的莖體送入大倉的體內。丸山有力的手肘掛著他一邊敞開的腿，像禁棝在牆面上壓制著大倉。

在插入的瞬間絲毫沒有任何疼痛與撕裂感，或許是因為魅魔體質的轉變，大倉隨即被內壁帶來的快感充斥腦中。

"あ、ああ···っ···" 

大倉的體內又緊實又不會過於生澀，肉壁不斷吞噬著自己粗硬的肉莖，粉嫩的穴口用大量的腸液打濕交合處，很容易就滑進深處的樣子。黏黏膩膩的水聲迴響在樂屋內，眼前的新手魅魔還顧不得誘惑男人的任務，只會發出抽抽咽咽的呻吟。

"うっ、や···、マル、"

由於體位的關係，大倉只能將重心交給對方，自己的手乖乖的抱著丸山的頸脖。

"は、···あっ、あ······ん、、"

在團員共用的樂屋內做這種事情的刺激以及大倉的誘人程度遠遠超出自己腦中的妄想，兩者的想法促使丸山加快頻率想獲取更多快感。

"ふ、···ん、、はっ、···"

大倉下體傳遞而來的飽脹感，對方柔軟的頭部不斷親吻深處，腸壁被摩擦的感覺太過美好，自己的肉莖隨著丸山的動作晃動著。

他粉色的柱體看起來也沒玩過太多，但肉穴卻可稱為名器，攪拌著丸山紫紅的肉莖，對方無意識的抽蓄內壁只會拉高丸山的速度。

"好、舒服······為什麼······マル、ちゃん、····"

大倉發紅的臉頰蔓延到耳尖，本能追求性欲的細胞一點點促使他吐出更多求愛的話語，就像在夢境裡學習到的情景實現在此刻。

"想要更多···更多、マルちゃん、······裡面、舒服、はっ、あ···マル、···"

什麼勾引男人的小魅魔，用無辜狗狗般的眼神看著自己，眼框還被生理淚水染上誘人鮮紅。軟軟糊糊的呻吟打在丸山的耳裏，伴隨喘息的氣音，令丸山差點直接繳械。

"嗯？這麼喜歡嗎？たっちょん、好可愛阿······"

魅魔討飯的行為不斷升級，除了過於誠實的表達舒服之外，小巧的尾巴還持續晃動著，還時不時的搔刮丸山厚實的背脊，像是訴說著愛意一樣的舉動。

"うん、ん、好き·····やっ、、まる、まる···"

戳刺肉穴的擺動逐漸加快，鮮豔色澤的入口想吸取更多，在丸山大幅度抽拔時戀戀不捨的維持他的形狀，乖巧的等待主人下一刻的進入。

丸山汗涔涔的模樣說明已經瀕臨極限，被魅魔驅使或者是被自己邪惡的慾望淹沒，他趕緊狠撞了一陣將精液直接留在對方體內。

"あっ、やっ、、、" 魅魔如願以償的獲得期待許久的美食，大倉自己完全無意識的收縮肉壁，貪吃的樣子恨不得將所有精液收納進去。

在丸山拔出發洩過後的疲軟，驚訝的看著所剩無幾的黏稠液體，果然都被吃掉了嗎？他這樣想著下柱又發硬了起來。

抱起無力站直的大倉到沙發上，他雙眼迷茫的模樣與鮮紅的臉頰，丸山甚至還想再自願繳納上精液，深怕處於成長期的魅魔還餓著。

可惜看眼時間已經無法讓丸山實現了，立刻把所有會暴露兩人關係的證據直接收拾掉，假裝乖乖巧巧的掀開劇本來背誦。慢些來到房間的門把根本不知道看似安份的狸貓已經將可愛的末子吃乾抹淨了。

**Author's Note:**

> 🐍完就懶了🍃  
> 如果看的還算喜歡💬  
> 歡迎到lofter 泥熊研究室 給小心心😷💭


End file.
